Seduced By My Student
by Harry Tomlinson
Summary: It was another school year, another group of girls taking his gym class. Some things would never change.
1. Chapter 1

It was another ordinary start to another school year. Uchiha Sasuke picked his clipboard up from the front office, scanning down the names. Once again, his class was full of nothing but females. None of whom likely intended on working out, no, he knew the reason so many girls chose to take _his_ gym class.

It was because of how attractive they found him. From his longish black hair hair that, as one student had said _'gave off the brooding mysterious type vibe, you know, like he was an undercover vampire or something'_ to the student who called his physique _'godlike, I mean, do you think he paid for a body that nice?'._ High school students really and truly could not think of a decent analogy.. His co-workers as well, female and a few male, found the man to be truly irresistible. Through it all, he made it clear to every person he associated with inside that building that their relationship was to be a professional one, and nothing more.

"Karui, do I have any boys this year?" He asked the woman who sat at the front desk. Truly the only one he could tolerate, she had never thrown herself at him since they begun working together. She was the school's secretary. It wasn't uncommon knowledge why- with her intense and intimidating personality, no student dare to misbehave for fear of having to face her.

She took a bite of an apple, her flawless dark complexion puffing out at her cheeks as she examined her nails.

"Not this year, Sasuke. What can I say? We got a lot of angry parents calling about it." The man let out a groan and exited, clipboard in tow. Into the men's locker room and into his office, he attempted to memorize his future students names.

 _Yamanaka, Ino_

 _Mitsashi, Tenten_

 _Sabaku, Temari_

 _Hyuga, Hinata_

 _Haruno, Sakura_

 _Uzumaki, Karin_

 _Kaguya, Tayuya_

The man sighed as first period boys came barreling in. He stalked out of his office, fully prepared to give his locker room expectations lecture to a new batch of students.

"Ahem, settle down, all of you. I realize summer is over and I'm sure you all had a fun time-"

"Hey sensei! Want to hear about my time in-" A student, one with dark hair and red face paint on.

"No. Don't interrupt so I can get through this. As I was saying, I expect you all to treat this place with respect. I have to spend all day in here and after 7 hours it does not smell pleasant. You are not required to use the showers, although it is encouraged. Be respectful of school's property and do not damage your own locker or anyone else's. If you do you are required to pay for any damage, and seeing as you're all a bunch of teenagers I doubt you have the money to repair shit you break."

"Uchiha-sensei swore!"

"Holy fuck man."

"Hey did you get video of that?"

"I said not to interrupt me. And yes, I swore. You aren't little kids, I'm sure you've all heard swears before. Now then, your sensei's bulletin will be up on this wall. Meet them there every day after you've changed. Changing should take no longer than 5 minutes. If I notice you taking extended time to change over the year, we will have a problem. That's all for now, go get ready for your classes."

He walked back into his office as the boys began chatting and changing.

He worked through the first 3 periods, soon the bell rang for students to leave for the 4th.

He left the office and made his way down the hall to the gym, where he would greet his new class. One by one the girls entered quickly, squealing as they always did. He flipped his overgrown bangs out of his face, already irritated at them. Somehow, no matter how tough he was, they never seemed to mind.

"Alright, is everyone here?" He asked, looking at the small bunch of girls seated around him. "I'm going to call attendance, when I say your name say 'here'." He looked once again at his clipboard.

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Here!" The blonde girl chirped. Her bangs, he noted, were styled in front of her face. He bet himself mentally it would be just about 2 weeks before they joined the rest of her ponytail. He marked her present.

"Mitasashi Tenten."

"Here!" She didn't seem like his regular student, and from the ring on her finger he knew she likely wanted to take a gym class to work out. He guessed it was a promise ring.

"Sabaku Temari."

"Here!" The other blonde spoke, a clear 900-number forced tone to her voice. He looked at her. He'd heard of her, she had been kept back for unruly behavior and expelled her last 3 schools. He heard once she sent a naked photograph to her sophomore physics teacher and he was now on trial for owning child pornography.

Also for tax evasion, or something. What people really cared about was the pictures.

"Hyuga Hinata." The girl simply raised her hand, not leaving much of an impression on Sasuke. The typical shy girl, he was sure they would interact minimally. She likely would work hard, just enough to not draw unwanted attention to herself and get a decent grade. The blush on her face told him she was embarrassed to sign up, that she was another who did it to get the 'hot teacher'.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Here!" He looked up, surprised to see- for the first time -a cute girl as his student. He was quick to shake the thoughts away, though the realization of this one hit him like a mack truck. She sat with the first girl he called, Ino, her shorter pink hair tied up in 2 pigtails. Her face was slender, cheeks round and her forehead unusually wide. Her shorts, he noticed, fit much better than the other girls.

 _He shook the thought away quickly and continued calling his attendance._

"Uzumaki Karin."

"Here, sensei!" She chirped, flipping a lot of red hair over her shoulder. It wasn't tied back in any way, she clearly was more concerned with her appearance.

"Put your hair up." He instructed her, to which she gave a babyish pout.

 _"_ But Uchiha-sensei.. I hate having my hair up."

"This is physical education, you're required to wear your hair tied back. If it isn't tomorrow, we'll have a problem."

"I don't have any hair ties!" She continued to whine.

"Then buy some. Anyway, this is general physical education. So, you're all required to pass this class unless you want to take it again. Now then, you'll be graded on participation. There will be 3 quizzes throughout the year as well, and a monthly mile run."

The girls groaned.

"We'll also work in the weight room, flexibility, and sports."

"So, you're going to stretch us out?" That girl with the 900-number voice said. Sasuke couldn't remember her name, not for the life of him.

"No, that's highly inappropriate. I'll give you the stretches and you will either do them on your own or in pairs. Are there any other questions?"

"What will the quizzes be on?" Sakura asked. He took a moment to reply.

"That I can't tell you yet. Anything else?" The students fell silent a long minute, telling him that no, there were no more questions.

"You may be excused to lunch." He said, watching the girls stroll out of the gym and begin to chat once more.

He knew this year would be difficult, despite his small class size. That redhead, and the blonde he'd heard about, they were bound to give him a hard time. No doubt he'd have to keep an extra eye on the quiet one too. Perhaps the only one he wouldn't have to concern himself with was that girl with the Princess Leia buns, maybe the other one who didn't speak much too.

But then there was Sakura. Those thoughts, he'd never experienced them before. She was a student, he couldn't ever allow those types of things to enter his head again. If he had to, he would make her hate him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke strolled back into his office, the boys with fourth period gym were just changing into their regular clothes. He let out a sigh as a scrawny 14 year old walked straight into his locker door-there was always at least one like that.

3 seniors laughed.

"Hey! Uchiha-sensei, are you going to coach the basketball team this year or are you going to be a damn pussy again?" One of them said. Sasuke glared.

"i work weekends. I've got no reason to spend any more time here than I have to. Your teachers don't like to show up everyday either."

"Yeah but you get paid to come here."

"Not enough. Hurry up and get dressed before you miss lunch." The man strolled back to his office, his sanctuary. His students never came in his office. There was no rule against it- sure, they could if they wanted to, but they never did. He felt his phone begin to vibrate on the inside of his pocket.

"Oi, I thought you were working."

"I am. I'm briefing you. There's been a homicide." He heard the voice of his long-time coworker and friend speak. Shisui Uchiha, the two were cousins. Distant, maybe 3rd or 4th, but they shared the same last name and had been raised close enough to be brothers.

"What? What do you mean homicide?"

"I'm here now. A couple, mid 40s. The wife was shot in bed and the husband has signs of being strangled, though there's a head wound as well. Forensics is gathering DNA."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"There's a suspect list already. We're interrogating them. Saturday."  
Sasuke signed, feeling his blood begin to boil.

"Anything else I should be aware of?"

"Yeah. They had a kid. A daughter. Just turned 18 a few months ago too. She's too old to be put in the system but I doubt she will be able to handle life on her own. When we track her down, don't be a dick."

"Fuck off." He said, tacking on a ' _keep me posted'_ before hanging up and leaving. A homicide, he never had gotten put on a case like this. Working at the department part time meant you would be given trivial things. DUIs, angry neighbors calling about a party. Never would he imagine he'd be put on something like this- yet it happened. He felt he had a strong idea of why, though he was too afraid to jinx it.

He walked to the cafeteria, once again feeling all the girls eyes fall onto him. He ignored it and ordered his food, eating by the wall. Thursdays were his shift to watch over the lunchroom. He found his students again, one by one.

Temari was sitting around a crowd of seniors. They were hanging onto her every word.

Tayuya wasn't eating, her lunch had been unceremoniously shoved and she fidgeted with a flute.

Hinata, Ino, Karin, and Sakura all sat together. He watched them a long moment, his phone ringing again.

"Shisui, what is it?"

"We've identified the bodies." He stayed quiet, waiting for a name.

"Haruno. Now all we need to do is find-"

"I've found her. She's one of my students." He felt a knife go through his heart, listening as Shisui told him this perfectly nice girl had just lost both her parents in what was sounding to be a gruesome murder. He watched her laughing with her friends, blissfully unaware of what had happened.

"So you'll do it?"

"Sure."

"Great, thanks Sasuke." He said, hanging up. Sasuke snapped out of his daze.

 **Shisui: I think it'll be better to come from her teacher. She's in your class right? We both know why that would be.**

Sasuke cursed to himself. Though he knew he had no choice. He walked to the table, the 4 girls were talking about something like a test.

"Oh hi Uchiha-sensei." Karin drawled. Ino gave what he thought was supposed to be a sexy pout, instead she appeared to be an angry child.

"Hi. Sakura, may I speak to you in my office?" Sakura turned red.

"I'll be late for science.."

"You'll have a note." She looked at her friends and stood, following Sasuke down the corridors to the side door of his office.

He had no idea how he would do this.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke sighed. He felt her eyes stare into his back as they stood alone in his office. The damn lights were flickering, not enough to notice but just enough to give them both an uncomfortable headache.

"I have some bad news." He began, turning to face her. Fear crept on her face. "No, it's nothing you could think. It's your parents."

"What about them?" She asked, her voice shaking. Sasuke took a minute to take in the girl before him, Shisui's words ringing in his ears. How could he do this gently.. how could he tell her they were brutally murdered, in her own home.

"They uh, something's happened to them." Her eyes grew wide, the color drained from her face. "But don't.. don't worry. My partner and I will find the culprit."

"Culprit?" He sighed and walked up to her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"You parents were killed, Sakura." He watched her a minute. "I.. I'm so sorry." The girl ripped away, turning out into the men's locker room and running out down the hall. He felt his heart grow heavy as 5th period walked in. He left the office, making his way to the front lobby.

"Karui, I'm taking off. There's a problem at the station and I'm needed." She simply nodded, before dialing on the phone. He made his way to the police station, his co-workers crowded around speaking of the case.

"Hey, Sasuke, school doesn't let out for another 3 hours. What are you doing here?" Shisui asked. He slid a gun back into it's holster and walked up to the man.

"I left early. This takes precedence." Shisui quieted down, as well as all the other officers. "What do we know already?"

"What we discussed on the phone, but we did send some DNA down to the lab. It's a possible murder-suicide but there's only a slim chance of that. I already questioned the neighbors. They had been having problems for a few years now." A new voice said, a rookie to the force. Just a few years younger than Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto had joined the department older than most. But he was good, always willing to help and taking on any case offered.

"Good work. Has anyone else been questioned?"

"The murder hasn't been announced yet, no one knows." Shisui said. "We'll run it tonight on the 7o'clock news. How'd the daughter take it?"

"About as well as you'd expect. Leave her to me." Soon they all returned to work and Sasuke went searching for Sakura.

It was hours before he found her, stumbling around behind a grocery store with what he assumed to be a fourth or fifth can of cheap beer in her hand, slurring nonsense.

"Sakura, give me that. You're barely old enough to drink. Don't go wasting your college years." He took her hand and the can with it, tossing it into the garbage.

"Uchiha-sensei! You found me!" She slurred, throwing her arms around his neck. She smiled wide, drunk and happy. He knew better. Her eyes twinkled, still wet from crying. Still they shone. His hands were firmly placed on her waist and try as he might, he couldn't loo away from her. She swayed back and forth.

The next thing he knew he was kissing her. Kissing her hard, probably bruising those pretty pink lips. One arm around her waist and the other around her neck, he tasted all the alcohol leftover from her mental breakdown. She kissed him back furiously, sloppily. Before he even realized what was happening, how they got there, she was being thrown onto his bed. He tore his shirt open, buttons flying off. Pinning her down he began once again assaulting her skin, doing everything imaginable with his mouth. He bit, sucked, kissed, and licked her neck and shoulders while tearing her uniform off. His pants were barely unbuttoned before her hand began rubbing him. Fully aroused, his cock twitched at the contact.

"Wait." He breathed into her hair, stripping himself down to his boxers and her completely naked. The ravishing continued, his hands rough on her small breasts. His hands fit over each one fully, though he found there to be nothing lacking for him to enjoy. She rubbed him, her hand's pace sloppy and uneven. He didn't care. Her hand was soft and cool around him, he throbbed in her hand. He was in heaven, everything he had felt better than it had ever before. Every sound she uttered made him want her that much more.

Eventually he couldn't take it any longer, his hand forcing it's way between her legs, to her dripping center. She moaned, her legs parting for him. Positioning himself between her, he thrust his cock in, as deep as she could take. She screamed, a fresh batch of tears rolling out of her eyes. He realized now, she must be a virgin. This didn't stop him or slow him down, he continued moving his hips deep inside her, feeling her warmth surround him. She clawed at his back, scratching deep marks into him, edging him on. The two's lips met once again. Each thrust brought them closer and closer to ecstasy. Before long he felt her orgasm, her body tense up underneath him. He barely had time to pull out from her before he finished, his juice spilling onto her sweaty body. She collapsed, her body beaten and visibly sore. He collapsed next to her.

He was exhausted, unable to fathom what he'd just done. The two fell into a deep sleep within mere minutes.


End file.
